everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High (website)
The ''Ever After High'' websitehttp://www.everafterhigh.com/ went live on May 30, 2013. It contains biographies of the characters (so far only four), downloads, videos, games, and more. Most of these components were not added until July 16, 2013, at which date visitors were first allowed to register. Prior to the Ever After High website's existence, Ever After High was supported by three other websites: Village of Book End, Rewrite Destiny, and Royal or Rebel. On May 30, these websites became redirects to the Ever After High website. Users who visited the previous websites had been given the advantage of codes that can be used on the current website to earn a few gem charms. Account Having an account is vital to gaining the most out of the website. As a user, one is rewarded with four things for being active on the website: gold charms, gem charms, levels, and cards. Gold charms and gem charms are the website's currency, used to buy clothes, accessories, and hair for a digital paperdoll that functions as the avatar as well as furniture and decoration for the avatar's dorm room. Gem charms are much rarer than gold charms, but they are also less often required as payment. A special option to earn up to forty gem charms exists for those who visited the website's predecessors as well as the website itself prior to July 16. These four locations each contained a code, namely FirstDayofSchool, StartYourStory, SchoolAllowance, and Decorate. Typing out the words at the My Dorm Room page prior to picking an alliance yields ten gem charms per word. Not everything on the website is immediately accessible. Some items to be bought for the digital paperdoll and some cards to be unlocked can only be acquired if the user is of a certain level or higher. The EAH Bookmark page has a list of activities that can be completed for level upgrades, with the values of the activities ranging from 10 to 25. A hundred points grants access to a new level. Lastly, users can earn cards. These cards are the same ones as used on the profiles in Mirror Blogs, only the full collection covers more than just characters as topics and can be turned around to reveal extra information written on the backside. Specific cards are earned with specific activities, a list of which can be found on the EAH Bookmark page. Components Home The Home section of the Ever After High website is, aside from a hub from which to easily access the other sections, a mood gauge. As soon as one visits the website, a question whether the visitor is a Royal or a Rebel is posed. Atop the section is a gauge that moves to the left or right depending on what the user chooses. Upon one's first visit, it is in the centre, and after the user clicks either "Royal" or "Rebel", the arrow moves to that side. Game TBA Videos The Videos sectionhttp://www.everafterhigh.com/en-us/videos of the Ever After High website was launched on May 30, 2013 and is a mirror of the ''Ever After High'' YouTube channel. Both contain all webisodes, though the latter generally receives new webisodes sooner. Mirror Blogs The Mirror Blogs sectionhttp://www.everafterhigh.com/en-us/mirror-blogs was launched on May 30, 2013 and is a section that in turn holds three subsections: cards, profiles, and blog notes. These three subsections are repeated for each character inducted, which currently makes for a total of four. EAH Bookmark TBA My Dorm Room TBA Village of Book End TBA Book End Boutique TBA Throne Furnishings TBA The Vault The The Vault sectionhttp://www.everafterhigh.com/en-us/vault was launched on May 30, 2013. It represents the Vault of Lost Tales beneath Ever After High and contains a series of wallpapers and a preview of the Ever After High theme song, which will be released in full in July. Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Ever After High website